Join the Clan
So you want to join the Clan? Awesome! Fill out the form below, and edit the page, adding the form at the bottom. MAKE A NEW HEADING!! Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names (Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. Example: Name: Redstar Rank: Leader *You can make a loner, rogue, or kittypet, too.* Appearance: Red-brown tom with pale blue eyes. Personality: Calm, serious, and loyal to his Clan. Always puts the Clan first. Family: Blue (brother, alive), Leafwhisker (sister, alive) History: When his parents died, he and his siblings were left alone to fend for themselves. After a few seasons, Fox (his loner name) found a sparkling rock, where his ancestors came to him and gave him nine lives. He came out of the cave, where his worried littermates were waiting. The newly named Redstar explained what happened. Blue, not believing in 'StarClan,' thought his brother had gone crazy and left, leaving Leaf and Redstar. Leaf joins the Cla, becoming 'Leafwhisker.' Redstar is currently leader of BrokenClan, with nine lives. Extras: None Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Put the forms here! Name: Blue; Leafwhisker (I'm doing it like this 'cause I'm lazy :3) Rank: Loner; Warrior Appearance: Blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes; Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle. Personality: Vain, sarcastic, and clever; Quiet, shy, and often nervous around a large group of cats. Family: Redstar (brother), Leafwhisker (sister); Redstrike, Blue (brothers) History: *see Redstar's History* Extras: None Approved by me! Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Afterlife and Redshade's cats (IDK HOW MANY) Name: Rain/Rainpath Rank: Deputy (Please?) Appearance: Tortiseshell tom with gray eyes. Personality: Sarcastic, fun-loving, but serious when it comes to anything else. In fact, if you provoke him, sadistic. History: Unknown. Xtras: NONE. Approved! Tigerstar is epic. Don't deny it. Brighty's Cats Name: Brightsong; Stormfeather; Sunpoppy Rank: Warrior; Warrior; Medicine Cat Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with medium length fur and gray eyes, and a bushy tail; gray tom with brown eyes and a torn ear; dark ginger she-cat with a round white mark on her chest Personality: Brightsong is usually very friendly, bubbly and excitable, but she reserves this for her friends. Often times she has to force herself to be serious. She can't help but try to make most things into a joke.; Fun, smart, and loves just living life. He has his flaws, but he rolls with them, making him an easy cat to work with.; Sunpoppy is not the nicest cat all the time. Her temper flares easily, and often gets mad for no real reason at all. She's very strong, and stands up for herself. This typically makes her a bad medicine cat. History: Parents abandoned her; Was a kittypet for a while, then he met Brightsong t the border and joined the Clan; Clan-born Xtras: Brightsong and Stormfeather are mates [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 'Approved because I be admin, and wow I'm typing in my own siggie gradient.' Name: Midnightpaw; Driftingpaw; Cedartail; Lunapaw Rank: Apprentice; Apprentice; Warrior; Apprentice Appearance: Black she-cat with blue eyes; black she-cat with olive green eyes, with gold specks; gray tom with forest gren eyes; silvery gray she-cat with electric blue eyes Personality: Typically shy, Midnightpaw doesn't have many friends. Life is tough for her, but she doesn her bets to survive. ; Driftingpaw is snarky, arrogant and rude. She's very mean, and has bullied Midnightpaw since they were kits in the nursery; Cedartial is silent, and a bit of a loner, ever since his mate died.; Lunapaw is Driftingpaw's best friend, and even meaner than her. She bullies all the other apprentices, and makes most of the others scared of her. History: Cherryblossom kitted Midnightpaw and Driftingpaw, along with Snowpaw, who died shortly after her first gathering. ; See above ; Cedartail was Clan-born, and became Cherryblossom's mate. She, along with her daughter Snowpaw, died from green-cough. ;Lunapaw was born to Smokesky and Rivershade. She quickly befriended Driftingpaw, and they soon became the meanest cats in the Clan. Xtras: Midnightpaw and Driftingpaw are siblings, and Cedartail is their father. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 'Approved because I be admin, and wow I'm typing in my own siggie gradient.' Sandheart Rank:Leader Personalty:Friendly but Can be mad at times History:Clan born Extras:none. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) BC's Cats Name: Smokeflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Slim, smoky blue she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Personality: Proud, strong, angered easily. A strong runner, and will stand up for what is fair and right, even to high ranks or toms. To toms, she is very eye-catching and pretty, but she's so intimidating, they get sort of scared. The rest of her personality depends on the situation. History: Used to be a kittypet named Sarah, but she hated the way her owner treated her. So she ran away and found Brokenclan. Extras: She has a small scar on her head from where her owner hit her. 21:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ~Sandheart can't be approved yet. First off, she can't be leader, as Redstar is leader. Second, you need to include her appearance. Smokeflight is approved. [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ''']] you're facing yourself. 01:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Joining Category:Browse